Please Don't Stop The Music!
by SokkasFirstFangirl
Summary: The Harry Potter cast sing Disney songs and TV show theme songs! Better than it sounds!
1. Mother Knows Best

**Please Don't Stop The Music!**

_**INSERT LINE HERE**_

_Hello people of fanfiction! _

_How's it going? _

_So this is another Harry Potter fanfiction! _

_In this story people will randomly burst into song! _

_Pretty much all of them are gonna be Disney songs but some might be theme songs from shows I like :) _

_Because I'm the author and I SAY SO! :D_

_Requests for songs and what characters should sing the songs are welcome._

_**INSERT LINE HERE**_

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own Harry Potter *cries*_

_**INSERT LINE HERE**_

**...**

**Mother Knows Best**

**...**

Sirius Black was thirteen years old...well if you want to get technical he was almost thirteen.

His birthday was in three days.

At the moment he was pacing in his room.

His cat Merlin was following his every move.

"Should I ask her?" Sirius asked Merlin for about the fourteenth time.

He could have sworn Merlin nodded.

Sirius took a deep breath.

"Okay I will" he said and walked downstairs to the living room before he lost his nerve...And with his mother no-one would blame him if he lost his nerve! Walburga Black was _freaky!_

"Um, Mother?" Sirius said to her.

She was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Yes Sirius?" she asked without looking up.

Sirius glanced at Merlin who quite definitely jerked his head at Walburga egging Sirius on.

"My birthday is coming up" said Sirius but before he could continue Walburga interrupted still not looking up from the news paper.

"Can't be, I distinctly remember- your birthday was last year" she said.

"That's the funny thing about birthdays they're kind of an annual thing" said Sirius.

He took another deep breath "Mother I'm going to be thirteen and..."

"Wait really?" Walburga asked finally looking up.

Sirius blinked at her. The old hag had forgotten how old he was?

"Yes" he said flatly.

"...Oh" said Walburga looking bored again.

Sirius looked at Merlin again.

He really wasn't sure if he should ask.

Merlin hissed at him as though he knew what he was thinking and narrowed his eyes as though saying _"Ask her or I bite you!"_

Sirius groaned in exasperation and blurted out "I want to go to London!"

"Sirius we go to London all the time" said Walburga "But okay as long as we don't have to pay for it! We already got you that cat...or was it Alphard?"

Sirius ignored that comment.

"I sort of meant...Muggle London" he said nervously.

Walburga stood up so quickly that it was quite alarming and Sirius quickly stood out of her reach.

If he had learned anything from being a Black it was this; if Walburga was angry stay out of her way!

To Sirius' shock Walburga was smiling...

What the hell?

"You want to be around Muggles?" she asked shaking her head "Oh Sirius..."

_WALBURGA:_

_Look at you as fragile as glass...Still a little boy, just a kid!_

_You know why we keep you inside..._

"I know!" Sirius said "But-"

_WALBURGA:_

_That's right! To keep you safe and sound dear._

_Yes I always knew this day was coming!_

_Knew that soon you'd want to leave this house!_

She smiled.

_Soon but not yet!_

"But-" Sirius tired to interrupt but Walburga shushed him and patted him on the head.

_Trust me pet._

_Mother knows best!_

_Mother knows best, listen to your mother it's a scary world out there!_

_Mother knows best one way or another something will go wrong I swear!_

She waved her wand and made the smoky image of a tall menacing looking man.

_Ruffians, thugs!_

Then she made a large plant.

_Poison ivy!_

She waved her wand a Sirius sunk knee deep into the floor with a small scream.

_Quick sand!_

Then (thankfully) she put him back right.

Then she was...boiling an old doll in a pan and holding a toy snake...Okay...

_Cannibals and snakes!_

Then everything in the room was black and Walburga appeared next to Sirius holding a green lantern pulling a strange face.

_WALBURGA:_

_The plague!_

_SIRIUS:_

_No!_

_WALBURGA:_

_YES!_

_SIRIUS:_

_But-_

_WALBURGA:_

_Also large bugs! Mudbloods with pointy teeth and stop no more you'll just upset me!_

She turned the lights back on.

Sirius was starting to get a little creeped out. Walburga saw this and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

_WALBURGA:_

_Mother's right here, Mother will protect you._

_Darling here's what I suggest; SKIP THE DRAMA STAY WITH MAMA!_

_Mother knows best!_

_Mother knows best, take it from your mumsie on your own you won't survive!_

She took a few steps back from him and cast him a criticising look.

_WALBURGA:_

_Sloppy_

She pointed to his shirt which wasn't tucked in.

_Underdressed_

Okay so he wasn't wearing shoes right now. Big deal!

_Immature_

True he did act like a little kid.

_Clumsy_

...He was working on it! He just tended to trip over his own two feet...and the floor...and the umbrella stand and everything else in the world.

Walburga laughed

_Please they'll eat you up alive!_

_Gullible_

Sirius frowned. He was not gullible! So what if he thought Rabastan was telling the truth about having to fight a troll to get into Hogwarts?

_Naive_

He wasn't naive!

...He was just...very trusting...

_Positively grubby!_

Okay so there were a couple stains on a few of his best shirts...no big deal!

_Ditzy and a bit well, hmm, vague!_

...Was she calling him stupid?

She walked over and poked his totally flat stomach.

_WALBURGA:_

_Plus I believe getting kinda chubby_

Sirius pulled away. Was she _trying _to turn him anorexic?

She surprisingly pulled him into a hug.

_WALBURGA:_

_I'm just saying 'cause I love you!_

Sirius rolled his eyes. _Suuuuuuuuure..._

_Mother understands! Mother's here to help you! All I have is one request!_

"Sirius?" said Walburga as she stroked his hair.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked lifting his head to look at her.

Walburga's 'Sweet Mummy' look turned back to the usual scowl that Sirius was all too familiar with.

"Don't ever ask to go to Muggle London _again_."

Sirius sighed. "Yes Mother" he muttered.

Walburga smiled.

"I love very much dear" she said.

"Love you too" he said with no emotion what so ever.

_WALBURGA:_

_Don't forget it! You'll regret it!_

_Mother knows best!_

Sirius sighed, picked up Merlin and walked back to his room.

The minute he closed the door he burst out laughing.

Like hell he wasn't going to Muggle London!

Yeah, some song that pointed out every bad thing about him would definitely make him want to listen!

NOT!

He was Sirius Orion Black! He didn't take orders from anyone! (Except McGonagall)

Hmm...Maybe he could ask Andromeda how to pick locks so he could get out at night...

**...**

**INSERT LINE HERE**

**...**

**A/N: Because we all know that Sirius wouldn't listen to Walburga because she **_**sang**_**! We **_**are **_**talking about Sirius Orion Black here! Please review (All flames will be used to roast marshmallows!) Sorry that Walburga seems OOC but I could just picture her singing this and the idea wouldn't leave me alone! Blame Tangled for teaching me this song!**


	2. Hellfire

_My dear readers how are you! ...I don't know why but I think that sounds like something Aro would say... _

_O.o _

_Creepy...Aw well I like Aro _

_:D_

_He's like an even crazier and funny Voldemort!_

_So anyway here is chapter two of Please Don't Stop the Music! _

_Please review it!_

**...**

**Hellfire**

**...**

Agatha Bole was standing in front of the fire in the Slytherin Common Room.

It was almost midnight but she was not tired in the slightest.

She was pacing the room gripping her brown hair.

She wanted to go to bed and sleep but every time she did she dreamed of _him._

She kept thinking about _him._

Who did she keep thinking of?

She kept thinking about Sirius Black the Sixth Year Gryffindor blood traitor.

She should hate him. He was friends with Mudbloods for God's sake!

...But...he was beautiful...that was really the only way to describe him.

She could picture him perfectly...that gorgeous wavy midnight black that fell to his shoulders...his delicate heart shaped face as pale as porcelain...his bright silver eyes...he was too perfect to be allowed...too beautiful to be real...impossibly brilliant.

Agatha stopped pacing and looked into the fire.

_AGATHA:_

_Beata Maria you know I am a righteous girl_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud._

She was so much better than those blood traitors, half bloods and Mudbloods he was always with yet he hated her.

_Beata Maria you know I'm so much purer than the common vulgar blood traitor crowd!_

She remembered the party Dumbledore had arranged to distract them from the war...she remembered Sirius dancing with that McKinnon girl...his hair flying around him a grin on his perfect face...

_Than tell me Maria why I see him dancing there_

His bright silver eyes...his wavy black hair...he was too beautiful...

_Why his smouldering eyes still scorch my soul!_

_I see him I feel him!_

_The light caught in his raven hair is blazing in me out of all control!_

_...Like fire!_

_Hellfire!_

_This fire in my skin...this burning desire is turning me to sin._

She shook her head.

She couldn't care for a blood traitor.

She didn't _want _to like him in any way!

This was all his fault!

_AGATHA:_

_It's not my fault!_

_I'm not to blame!_

_It is the Black boy the wizard who cast this flame!_

_It's not my fault_

_If in God's plan..._

She looked deep into the fire, she could practically picture Sirius dancing in the flame...

...As graceful as any professional without trying...

...As beautiful and perfect as an angel...too beautiful, too graceful.

It just couldn't be normal!

_AGATHA:_

_He made the Devil so much stronger than a girl!_

She dropped to her knees.

What was wrong with her?

_Protect me Maria!_

_Don't let this wizard cast his spell!_

_Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone!_

With a new determination she stood up straight back and tall like the proud pure-blood she was.

_Destroy Sirius Black and let him taste the fires of Hell or else let him be mine and mine alone!_

Agatha's friend Seventh Year Narcissa came out of their dorm brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes clumsily with her hand.

She looked at Agatha tiredly.

"Are you imagining my cousin with no clothes again?" she asked yawning.

Agatha glared at Narcissa.

"No!" she snapped.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. She obviously didn't believe her one little bit...And really who would?

"Sure" she said flatly. "Just let it go Agatha. He likes McKinnon...why he likes that little show off cow I'll never know but there you go."

Narcissa went back into the dorm muttering about "Crazy blood traitor Gryffindors."

Agatha frowned looking back at the fire.

So Sirius liked McKinnon.

Bring it on McKinnon.

Bring. It. _On._

_AGATHA:_

_Hellfire! Dark fire! Now Black it's your turn!_

_Choose me or your pyre!_

_Be mine or you will burn!_

Agatha stepped away from the fire.

With the way the world was going Sirius wouldn't last.

That's why he needed a respectable pure blood.

She'd just have to make him see that.

_AGATHA:_

_God have mercy on him..._

_...God have mercy on me..._

She took a deep breath.

Sirius would be hers!

She wanted him and Agatha Bole always got what she wanted...

_AGATHA:_

_But he will be mine or he will burn!_

Agatha walked back to her dorm and flopped onto the bed.

She would get Sirius.

It was only a matter of time.

**...**

**A/N: My bitchy slightly crazy (and not the good type of crazy) OC Agatha Bole. Not really a Mary Sue, just your standard pure blood Slytherin that hates all Muggles and Muggleborns. **

**The only difference is she lusts after our dear sweet little Padfoot. **

**Not love LUST! She only wants to do him and thinks he's hot. **

**This song works for her because I based her relationship with Sirius on the Frollo and Esmerelda relationship...so...yeah... *grins nervously* **

**Please review! **


	3. Kiss The Girl

_Helloooooooooooooooo! _

_I'm feeling giddy!_

_:D_

_But that's not important right now is it? No, no it is not. _

_:P_

_So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

**...**

Disclaimer- I own nothing...but Dumbledore's pointy hat I wish I did! I'd make Sirius live!

**...**

**Kiss the Girl**

**...**

The Marauders were sitting by the lake.

They were in Seventh Year, their final year at Hogwarts and they planned to make the most of it...the thing is they had nothing to do at the moment.

They had already hexed Snape, finished their homework and pulled three pranks and it wasn't even two o'clock.

To put it simply they were bored.

James Potter a.k.a 'Prongs' the Head Boy was looking at Lily Evans the Head Girl. They had become friends recently but James still had a small...okay _huge _crush on Lily.

Sirius Black a.k.a 'Padfoot', James' best friend saw where he was looking.

"So are you gonna snog her or not?" he asked casually.

James stared at him as though he were insane.

"No! She'll just smack me again!" he said.

"You don't know that" said Remus Lupin a.k.a 'Moony' "After all you two are friends now aren't you?"

"He's right" said Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew nodding.

James looked back over at Lily.

"Okay I will" he said and stood up.

He walked half way over to Lily before he stopped dead as though frozen...he was scared.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Sirius groaned in annoyance.

"What's wrong now?" asked Alice Prewett as she and Marlene McKinnon walked over.

"James said he was going to snog Lily but he has frozen in place" said Sirius pointing at his immobile friend.

Alice looked James. Then she looked at Lily. Then she looked back at James. She looked at Marlene and they both nodded.

"OI FRANK, BENJY GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OVER HERE!" Marlene yelled at Frank Longbottom and Benjy Fenwick who were throwing rocks into the lake.

Both boys looked at her and seeing her stern expression hurried over.

"What is it?" Benjy asked.

"GROUP HUDDLE!" Marlene yelled pulling the three sitting Marauders up and towards them.

They stayed huddled together for about a minute with Benjy occasionally glancing at James and Lily only to be smacked by Alice before they stood up straight again.

And then Alice began to sing.

_ALICE:_

_There you see her, sitting there across the way. _

_She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her!_

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try; you wanna kiss the girl!_

These words seemed to get James' brain back in gear because he started walking again.

_FRANK:_

_Yes you want her!_

_Look at her you know you do!_

_MARLENE:_

_It's possible she wants you too there is one way to ask her!_

_SIRIUS:_

_It don't take a word not a single word!_

_SIRIUS AND MARLENE:_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

James much to the group's disappointment stopped again...bloody brilliant.

_ALL:_

_Sha, la, la, la, la my oh my!_

_Looks like the boy's too shy!_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl!_

_REMUS:_

_Sha, la, la, la ain't that sad?_

_PETER:_

_It's such a shame too bad..._

_You're gonna miss the girl!_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

James walked over to Lily (finally) and they started talking.

Again much to group's disappointment.

_BENJY:_

_Now's your moment!_

_Sitting there by the lake_

_Boy you better do it soon no time will be better!_

_BENJY AND FRANK:_

_She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl!_

_ALL:_

_Sha, la, la, la, la my oh my!_

_Looks like the boy's too shy!_

_PETER:_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl!_

_SIRIUS:_

_Sha, la, la, la ain't that sad?_

_MARLENE:_

_It's such a shame too bad..._

_You're gonna miss the girl!_

They could tell even from a distance that James was blushing like a fool.

Poor little James...so nervous, so scared.

_ALL:_

_Sha, la, la, la don't be scared!_

_REMUS:_

_You better be prepared!_

_ALICE:_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

_FRANK:_

_Sha, la, la, la don't stop now!_

_Don't try to hide it how..._

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

Lily and James were still talking.

This was getting ridiculous!

How hard was it to snog someone?

"Merlin's pants!" Sirius swore "This is so stupid!"

"No let's keep going it got James to walk over there after all!" said Benjy.

_GIRLS:_

_Kiss the girl!_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Go on and..._

_Kiss the girl!_

Was it Alice's imagination or were James and Lily leaning closer together?

_ALL:_

_Sha, la, la, la my oh my!_

_Looks like the boy's too shy!_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl!_

_MARLENE:_

_Sha, la, la, la ain't that sad?_

_REMUS: _

_It's such a shame too bad_

_SIRIUS:_

_You're gonna miss the girl!_

_PETER:_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

_BENJY AND REMUS:_

_Go on and kiss that girl!_

_GIRLS:_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

They were getting closer...

_BOYS:_

_Kiss the girl!_

Almost there...

_ALL:_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

And finally James and Lily snogged.

And Lily didn't smack him.

Lily didn't call him a git.

Lily didn't push away, if anything she pulled James closer.

"FINALLY!" yelled Benjy grinning like a maniac...so no different from his usual grin really.

"Thank Merlin all that singing was getting annoying!" groaned Frank.

"Care to repeat that _honey_?" Alice asked.

Frank gulped. "Repeat what?" he squeaked.

"May I ask what you are all doing outside when classes started three minutes ago?" someone asked.

The kids turned and saw Dumbledore standing behind them, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Um...we were trying to get James to snog Lily" said Peter in a small scared voice.

Dumbledore looked at James and Lily and said; "Hmm...I believe Horace owes Minerva five Galleons. I shall have to inform them. Carry on."

And he walked away humming to himself.

"...Did he just give us permission to skip class?" Sirius asked.

"I think so" said Remus looking confused.

"And did he just admit that the teachers were betting on when James and Lily would snog?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah" said Frank.

"I knew there was a reason I liked him!" said Benjy brightly.

He looked over at James and Lily who were still snogging. "Well let's leave the two lovebirds to it...Butterbeer's on me!"

And he practically skipped away.

Strange, _strange_ little Benjy.

"Eh, there might be something to do in Hogsmeade" said Sirius shrugging and he ran after Benjy.

The others followed but Alice stayed behind for a moment staring at James and Lily.

She really couldn't believe that worked.

She felt so smart!

**...**

**A/N: Yeah not the best I know but this is the best I could do.**

**Please review! :D**

**...**


End file.
